SO SURREAL!!
by baby jen
Summary: A a few short and quick scenes from the ER as it might be in an alternate reality. (sort of a sequal to 'ER Comedy Moments') Just for a few laughs! Please R&R :)


TITLE: SO SURREAL!!  
----------------------------  
Disclaimer: Damn you, NBC-they are MINE-THEY'RE ALL MINE!!!! See what happens when I don't take my medication!?  
----------------------------  
AN: This is a short fic showing the ER as it might be in an alternate reality. Comedy purposes only! enjoy, baby jen :)  
----------------------------  
  
  
CARTER: "hey-Abby, wait up!"  
  
ABBY: "Huh? Oh, hey hi John. How are things."  
  
CARTER: "Not so good-I had a terrible row with Dr Benton. He refuses to talk to me. I wondered,would you mind...uh...you know...talking to him for me??"  
  
ABBY: "Uh-Carter I don't know."  
  
CARTER: "Pleeeaaaasee?"  
  
ABBY: "Ugh-fine, don't beg. I'll talk to him."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
[In the Doctor's Lounge]  
  
KERRY: "Dr Maluccie!!"  
  
DAVE: "That's Dr Da-ave, to the Ladies! and what my I do for you my dear Dr Weaver."  
  
KERRY: "Well-since you've become the acting Chief, I thought maybe it was a good idea to let our relationship -you know, ease up a little. I wouldn't want people to think you were giving me, a humble resident , any preferential treatment."  
  
DAVE: "Hmm...we'd still get to have sex right?"  
  
KERRY: "Dave!"  
  
DAVE: "I'm just trying to clarify, my little whip lash!"  
  
KERRY: "You arrogant self centred ego-maniac"  
  
DAVE: "You manipulative cow!"  
  
[They wrap their arms around eachother]   
  
KERRY: "Oh, Dave!"  
  
Dave: "Oh Kerry!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
CORDAY: "Hey Dr Romano?"  
  
ROMANO: "Ahh-Dr corday. What may I do for you?"  
  
CORDAY: "You know full well what the hell you can do for me, you ho! Stay the hell away from my husband! As long as you're around I just can't seem to measure up? You have the whole bald thing in common-I can't compete with that!"  
  
MARK: "Look, Lizzie-it's not my fault you can't meet his emotional needs!If you really loved him you'd want him to be happy!-Damnit, lizzie-*I* make him happy. Can't you understand?"  
  
CORDAY: "I'm telling you this one last time Robert-stay the hell away from my man!!"  
  
MARK: "Lizzie-don't walk away from this...damnit-i have neds too, ya know!!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
ABBY: "Come on, Dr Benton-Carter feels awful about this whole thing. Why can't you two just kiss and make up?"  
  
BENTON: "Look, Abby-stay out of it!! He accused me of dating Mark behind his back!! If he doesn't trust me-this relationship is not going to work. He needs to get that."  
  
ABBY: "sigh-I'll tell him what you said."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
MARK: "Hey Peter, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
BENTON: "Huh- oh sure Mark"  
  
[They go into Doctor's lounge]  
  
MARK: "Listen Peter-I, I ...this just won't work. 'Us' I mean, you're seeing Carter and Im with Roma... I mean-Elizabeth. I Think it's in our best interest just to be friends."  
  
BENTON:"Oh, man!"  
  
[Peter starts to cry]  
  
MARK :"Oh Peter-Look, I didn't mean to upset you. Come here!"  
  
[They hug. Carter walks in to lounge with flowers in the middle of their hug]  
  
CARTER: "Dr Benton, I'm so sorry I didn't trust you-these are for you...HEY!! WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??!!"  
  
BENTON: "Carter, I can explain!"  
  
CARTER: " YOU LIED TO ME-YOU LOOKED ME IN THE EYE AND YOU LIED TO ME! You said I was the only one!! You tell me that there's nothing going on between you and Mark-and now here you are making out with him in the Lounge!!"  
  
[Meanwhile Romano and Elizabeth have Walked in]  
  
ROMANO: "WHAT? Mark, you and PETER?You-you cheating b*****d!!"  
  
ELIZABETH: "You're just putting the moves on everyone, aren't you, MARK!"  
  
[Everyone hear a thud as the closet door opens and out fall Dave and Kerry wearing stetho-scopes and a smile]  
  
DAVE & KERRY: "um...don't mind us! er...-carry on!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE END!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please R&R-and feel free to e-mail me at a_nameless_surfer@hotmail.com  



End file.
